New Arrivals
by Lady Josephina
Summary: Gracie Bennet and her mother have just inherrited a fantastic mansion on the top of a hill. It's everything they ever dreamed of. But something already lives there.
1. Chapter 1

Gracie Bennet and her mother sat wordlessly at the dinner table. The bare light bulb illuminating an empty room. All their meager belongings had been packed away in boxes days ago.

"I know you're worried about the move" sighed Mrs. Bennet. "But think about what it'll mean for us. We'll finally have a home of our own. And from what I hear, it's a big one."

Gracie didn't look up from her soup.

"How are we even related to this guy?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think he was a relative on my mother's side. Either way, you remember what they said at the reading."

Gracie sure did.

She and her mother sat before a great expensive desk as an important looking man read aloud the lost will.

"As executor of the estate, the Professor wanted all his capitol to go to his cousin. But since he is no longer with us, the house and assets go directly to you."

While her mother and the executor gabbed on about what a blessing it was, Gracie examined the old document. Her glasses sliding down her nose as she read.

"Who's Edward?" she spoke up.

The room went silent.

"Say's here the capitol of the estate was going to go to some guy named Edward Brightman. You didn't mention our great uncle had a son."

While the executor fumbled with the papers, Gracie smiled inwardly.  
And to think people were always taunting her for being so bookish. For all she knew, Grace could have just saved her poor mother from making a ghastly mistake. 

"You have a very observant daughter" the executor remarked. "You see, the professor was very old when he wrote his will. His mind was not what it used to be."

The next morning, the tiny Bennet family made their way to their new home. Clutching her backpack, Gracie stared out the window.  
The garish suburban houses made her eyes ache. She could only imagine the high school that went along with such a bland community. Gracie prayed they would at least have a decent library. 

Completely bored, she studied her own ghostly reflection in the car window. Not bad. Everyone told her she'd look so pretty if she got contacts and let her hair grow. But Gracie didn't care. Her tomboyish image suited her just fine.

"Here we are."

Hauling herself out of the boredom induced trance, Gracie gazed up at her new house.

"Mom, I think your dearly departed uncle just totally redeemed himself!"

The great house was nothing like the cookie cutter domiciles she had seen driving in. It was a majestic affair that was both haunting and beautiful.

"Would you look how old it is!" gaped Mrs. Bennet. "I cant believe it. Probably needs some repairs, but I'm sure we'll think of something. Oh and what a garden!"

Gracie and her mother milled about the immaculate topiaries and flower beds. Each one sculpted to perfection.

"Looks like the care taker had quite an artistic eye."

It took half the day, but the Bennet's finally got all their boxes inside. Every time they crossed the threshold, the cavernous great hall welcomed them into its cool shadows. As Gracie hauled in the last of their possessions, her mother was busy dusting off a collection of strange machines occupying part of the hall.

"Uncle Brightman made those?" she asked.

"That's what the executor of the estate said" answered her mother. "They said we could have them removed, but I don't think we should. I kinda like them."

Gracie couldn't help but smile. Her mother always had such great taste.

"Okay. I'm gonna go find a room, Mom."

Dufflebag in hand, Gracie made the long trek up the mansion's staircase. All the while she couldn't take her mind her new home's curious architecture. Everything seemed to be on an angle. As if the house itself were slowly moving under her feet.

Finally she arrived at the top floor. A long bare room with only a tiny fireplace sprawled out before her.

"Not too bad" she mused. "Once we patch that hole in the roof, this room might actually be livable."

_snip... snip snip..._

The sudden sound shattered the all consuming silence. Clutching her chest, Gracie stood stock still. She strained every nerve as she listened for the sound. But quietude had returned to the lonely house.

"My goodness. Looks like someone's been busy!"

Gracie joined her mother at the dinner table covered in dust. Her coffee colored hair festooned with cobwebs.

"Hey mom, when you were unpacking did you hear anything weird?"

"Like what?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"I don't know. It kinda sounded metallic."

Gracie's mother mulled over her daughter's account for several minutes.

"It might be the wiring. I'll call an electrician this weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

"Grace Julia Bennet! If you don't get out of bed right this minute, I'm coming up there with the crowbar!"

Her eyes still bleary, Gracie pulled on her hoodie. She was not looking forward to school one bit. For a moment she considered the possibility of faking sick. But it would never work. Mrs. Bennet had grown wise to her daughter's old ruse. A flick of the thermometer and Gracie would be sent packing off to school.

"There you are!" sighed Mrs. Bennet. "I have to get to work. The bus will meet you at the bottom of the hill. Your lunch money is on the counter."

Kissing her daughter on the forehead, Mrs. Bennet dashed out the door. Gracie watched her mother's car climb down the winding drive way before disappearing into the distance.

"...Great..."

_snip snip snip... snip... snip... snip snip_

Gracie's eyes darted all around the great hall. The sound echoed along the wrought-iron stair case and into the shadows.

No way that's the wiring, she thought.

Forgetting the school bus, Gracie dropped her backpack and dashed up the stairs. High school could wait.

Clutching a flashlight and a disembodied chair leg, Gracie crept down the creaking hallways. The sound was growing louder. More frantic as she made her way upstairs. Gracie strained every nerve in her being to catch the strange noise. It wasn't just metallic. It sounded more like a several little blades slicing against one another.

_Scissors!_

Gracie struggled to keep the fear from bubbling in her throat.

Finally she reached the summit. The sound of a departing school bus drifted in from the hole in the roof.

Panting for breath, Gracie took a drag on her inhaler.

"Hello?" she called out.

No answer. The sound immediately stopped.

"Who's back there!" she called, trying to sound brave.

Suddenly a shadow stirred. In shuffling steps, a slender figure stepped into the light. Its body encased in what appeared to be leather held together with straps and buckles.

But those hands!

Gracie couldn't take in anymore of the scene. Turning on her heels, she bolted for the door. But she didn't get far. A piece of lumber caught itself in the girl's feet, causing her to go crashing to the floor. Her head came in sharp contact with one of the wooden support beams.

In an instant everything went black.

Slowly the physical world faded back into reality. A burning ache throbbed in Gracie's temple as she hauled herself upright. For a split second, she thought everything had been a dream. That she was back in her old tenement apartment in the city.

_snip snip... snip snip..._

Oh yeah, we are so not in Kansas anymore, she thought.

"...I'm sorry..."

The voice was small and timid.

"What?" Gracie murmured.

The girl forced herself to look at the being crouched next to her. His face was curiously beautiful. Pale as a moth's wings, it was accented by shadowy black eyes and delicate lips. A lattice of scars and nicks peppered the young man's face like tiny veins. Wild black hair exploded from his scalp like a nest made by some exotic bird.

_But those hands!_

The fear was gone for Gracie. What had once been terror was now replaced by unabashed curiosity.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm not finished" the boy answered. His voice both masculine and childlike.

The beam emitted by Gracie's flashlight traveled slowly down the man's arms. What should have been flesh and bone had been replaced by cold metal. The fingers and thumbs fashioned with a remarkable array of scissors and pinking shears. For anyone else, the appendages could only inspire fear. But Gracie saw no malice in the strange creature.

"What's your name?" she managed to whisper.

"Edward..."

Gracie's eyes shot open.

"You're Edward? Edward Brightman?"

The boy stared back wordlessly.

"How long have you been here?"

"Forever" he answered simply.


	3. Chapter 3

With bated breath, Edward sat waiting in Gracie's room. She had instructed him to stay there while she explained the situation to her mother. He could hear their voices, but couldn't quite make out what was said.  
While mother and daughter quarreled, Edward's eyes wandered around the room. It looked so different now that someone was living in it. True it didn't look like a normal girl's room. 

There were no frilly curtains or garish stuffed animals.

Much of Gracie's room was occupied by books. Tomes of every size and subject littered the floor, waiting to be properly shelved. Spying an open volume, Edward peered at the pages. An illustration of a shy girl glancing over her shoulder stared back at him. Her hair hidden under cloth of yellow and blue.

_Girl with a Pearl Earring by Johannes Vermeer _

She looks so much like Gracie, he thought.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps snapped Edward back into reality. Gracie and her mother were quickly approaching the room. The boy's bladed fingers began to shiver. He knew Gracie accepted him, but what about her mother. Would she scream, curse him, or worse, call the police.

_Oh no, please not that again!_

Before he could ponder anything more, the door swung open. Edward couldn't bear to look at Mrs. Bennet. Eyes cast downward, he waited for the impending scream.

But all that could be heard was the chirping of distant birds.

"Oh my..."

Mrs. Bennet took in the strange boy perched on her daughter's bed. The guttural reaction of fear had quickly dissipated. True Edward's hands would forever brand him as "dangerous", but his true nature always revealed itself. Even when there was nothing to be said.

With moistening eyes, Mrs. Bennet saw Edward the way her daughter did.

"Hello, Edward" Mrs. Bennet said with a warm smile.

At last Edward forced himself to look at the woman. Like her daughter, Mrs. Bennet appeared out of place in Suburbia. Her curly red hair was not perfectly coifed like that of the other women. And surely the thought of dressing in the garishly conforming ensembles worn by their neighbors was out of the question.

"We're not going to make you leave" Mrs. Bennet soothed. "I'm sure this house is big enough for all three of us. Provided you're okay with that."

A tiny smile bloomed on Edward's cheek. His tousled head dipped forward in an eager nod.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the day, Edward observed the little Bennet family as they continued to unpack. A tiny ember of hope began to glow again. The loving family that had been torn away from him so long ago had returned.

"Do we have anything for dinner?" called Gracie.

"Ohh... I don't think so." Mrs. Bennet sighed. "There might be some cans of tomato soup in the kitchen."

Edward scuttled after Gracie as she searched for supper. The old world kitchen combined with modern appliances clashed in a beautiful melee.

"You hungry?" asked Gracie. "I can make sandwiches too if you want."

"Okay" Edward said.

The scissor-handed boy watched intently as Gracie prepared food. It would be nice to be able to eat again, he thought to himself.

Minutes later, supper was served. The long, medieval table in the great hall was prepared for simple fare. Edward breathed in the savory smell of the soup. It had been so long since the boy had eaten, he struggled to remember what food tasted like.

"Here we go" announced Mrs. Bennet. "Dig in."

Edward looked down at the utensils and then at the feasting mother and daughter. He suddenly felt very embarrassed. The awkward fumbling of silverware caused by his unfinished hands. How could he possibly explain himself.

"Uhh... mom? Do me a favor and go get the duct tape."

Mrs. Bennet understood at once.

"Here, lets try something" Gracie offered.

Ripping off a piece of tape, Gracie fastened the utensil to the boy's bladed thumb. Unsure of what to make of the situation, Edward gazed quizzically at what Gracie had done.

"What's the matter" she chuckled. "Haven't you ever used a spoon before."

"Oh Grace, don't laugh at him" Mrs. Bennet sighed.

Slowly and carefully, Edward dipped the spoon into the steaming bowl. It was a great effort to keep from spilling. Several times, the spoon was empty before it reached the boy's lips. A suffocating sense of failure washed over him. Perhaps it would have been better to simply request a straw.

"It's okay, Edward. You can do it" Mrs. Bennet smiled.

Edward looked up at the woman and then back at the bowl. With every ounce of concentration, he successfully brought a spoonful to his mouth.

For the first time in years, he tasted food.

"Bravo, Eddie!"

Both mother and daughter acknowledged his triumph with a friendly round of applause. A pink blush bloomed in Edward's cheek as he smiled sheepishly.

"This is where you sleep?" asked Edward.

"Uh huh" Gracie answered. "Where's your room?"

"Upstairs"

Gracie stopped unpacking.

"The attic?"

Edward nodded.

Sighing to herself, Gracie took Edward by his buckled arm.

"Come on. I'm sure there are more bedrooms here."

The boy followed Gracie around the mansion as she searched for a spare bedroom. As he walked the familiar halls, a thought sprang into Edward's mind. Why _did_ he sleep in the little fireplace?

Many times his father tried to persuade him to sleep in a bed. But in the end, Edward always found solace in the attic. In the end, the late Professor Brightman decided to allow his creation to sleep where he pleased.

"How about this one?" Gracie offered.

Edward suddenly stopped. He remembered this room very vividly.

"_Will you be okay?"_

"_Oh yes. I'll be fine. You go out and have fun."_

_Reluctantly Edward left his father's bedside. _

"_I can hear you if you call."_

"_I know you can" Professor Brightman said. "But I need to rest so my body can repair itself"_

"Edward? You okay?"

Gracie's voice suddenly snapped the boy back into reality.

Edward walked wordlessly to the bed sitting under the gothic window. He reverently breathed in the scent. Though his father was gone, part of him would always be there.

"I'm going to use this room" he finally managed to utter.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Edward awoke to the sound of chaos coming from downstairs. Gracie was attempting with little success to put her shoes on and eat cereal at the same time, while Mrs. Bennet quickly packed her satchel.

"What's going on?" chirped Edward.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to leave you alone today" said the harried Mrs. Bennet. "I've got to get to work and Gracie's got school."

Edward's eyes flickered back and fourth between mother and daughter. He vaguely remembered the idea of school. It seemed like a hundred years ago when Kevin Boggs brought him in for was was called "show and tell".

Would Gracie do the same thing?

"I'll probably be back by two this afternoon" said the girl. "You can hang out in my room if you want."

Feeling Edward's worry, Gracie gave the boy an affectionate pat on the arm before heading out the door.

Within minutes the house was empty again. Rushing to the window, the unfinished boy watch his new family depart of the day. His coal-black eyes resting on Gracie as she waited at the broken gate.

Finally the school bus arrived.

He followed the strange girl as she headed towards the back. Just like that, she was gone.

With a heavy sigh, Edward trotted out to his garden of leafy art. All the flowers were in full bloom as they reached for the morning sun. But it was the bushes that commanded the boy's attention. Amidst the topiaries of dinosaurs, deer and figures, one hedge remained raw and wild. Edward had been saving it for something special.

Peaceful Pines High School. Just the name alone sent shivers up Gracie Bennet's spine. A boring brick building, possibly fabricated in a time when day-glo orange and diarrhea brown were considered complimentary colors. But it wasn't just the atrocious architecture that irked Gracie.  
As she made her way to home room, vapid girls and dense jocular boys filled the hallway. As she struggled with a stubborn locker, Gracie tried to tune out the cacophony of trivial banter. 

I'm gonna stick out like a tumor, she thought.

"Okay everyone, settle down. That goes for you two in the back!"

After three more attempts, the teacher finally got the class under control.

"We got ourselves a new student today" boomed the teacher. "I'd like you all to meet... Grace Bennet."

Every student craned their necks at the new girl hunched over her desk in the corner.

"Would you like to come up and introduce yourself?"

"I'd rather not" Gracie mumbled.

This was met by a swarm of giggles.

"C'mon, don't be shy. They may be animals, but their generally harmless."

Sighing, Gracie hauled herself up to the front of the class. Her blue knit hoodie and cargo pants clashing against the ensembles of the other female students.

"So why don't you tell us something about yourself"

"Well... my friends call me Gracie" she said shyly. "My mom and I just moved here from Burtown. And... Peaceful Pines seems like a really... colorful place."

"You're the one who lives in the old house on the hill!" an acne encrusted boy spoke up.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's a little rundown. But it's really cool."

"Is it true what they say?" asked a girl. "Is it really haunted?"

A group of boys erupted in chuckles. Some made ghostly moans while others scissored their fingers.

Gracie didn't wait to be excused. She sulked back to her desk, trying to drown out the failure that was high school.

"It's going to be a long day" she sighed to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

The library. For Gracie, the vast cavern of books would forever be a sanctuary. Many times, hours and minutes would fall to the wayside when she curled up in the overstuffed chairs with an armful of tomes. But today, Gracie had other things to do in the library. After checking out a few books for herself, Gracie Bennet made a beeline for the school's computers. Her fingers flew over the keyboard until she found what she was looking for.

_Peaceful Pines Archival Branch_

Her curiosity growing by the minute, the girl quickly accessed the Archive's search engine.

"Heironymous... Brightman..." she said to herself as she typed.

It didn't take long for an entire list of entries to spring up on the page. Most of which were taken straight from the newspapers of the day.

_Brightman the Brilliant!  
Factories all over the world adopt young inventor's creations  
New York Tribune: March 10th, 1913_

_H. Brightman in Hot Water for Bootlegging   
Possible ties with rum runners in Chicago_ _Chicago Sun Times:  
May 1st, 1924_

_Automatic Breakfast Machine gives Short-Order Cooks Well-Needed Help  
H. Brightman does it again_

_Guilford Courier: August 27th, 1953_

Gracie printed out every article she could find.

Once satisfied with the information gathered on her late uncle, she set out to search for anything on Edward.

_No documents found_

Her brow creased, Gracie tried countless different key words. But all brought her back to the same dead end. Only when the bell rang for sixth period did she give up her search.

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough. Stowing away her precious books and newfound information, Gracie took a seat at the front of the bus. She didn't want to waste time passing by the other students when she reached home. 

"Mind if I sit here?"

For a spilt second, Gracie paid the voice no heed. But there was something different about it compared to the other students. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Gracie forced herself to look up.

He was a husky boy. Not too heavy but certainly not skinny. His shaggy brown hair looked in desperate need of a trim, while a cluster of acne grew from his chin.

"Uh... sure."

She scooted over, giving the boy plenty of room for his large frame.

"You're new here" he said. "I saw you in shop class. Grace, isn't it?"

"Yeah... its Gracie."

"I'm Craig."

The boy offered Gracie his hand. The thick tuberous fingers engulfed her extremity in a hearty shake.

For the rest of the bus ride, Gracie and Craig sat locked in conversation. It was a welcome respite for the shy new girl. For the entire day, she wanted nothing to do with the student body. Especially the jocular troglodytes affectionately referred to as boys.

"This is my stop" Gracie announced.

"Okay" waved Craig. "See you tomorrow."

As she disembarked the school bus, Gracie could not help but smile inwardly. She now had two new friends.

"Edward, I'm home" she called.

Like a chameleon, Edward seemed to materialize from out of the shadows. His charcoal lips parted to reveal a shy grin.

"You came back" he marveled.

"Ofcourse, I did" she said. "I told you I would."

"I want to show you something."

Setting down her backpack, Gracie followed the strange young man out to the back yard. There were more hedge creatures. A leafy lion sat regally in a bed of Tiger Lilies, while two topiary swans floated in a pond of blue blossoms.

"You did all these yourself?" gasped Gracie.

"Uh huh"

Carefully Edward tapped the girl's shoulder with the blunt end of a bladed finger.

"Look..." he indicated.

Gracie's jaw went slack. Bathed in the warm afternoon sun was Edward's latest creation. What was once an unruly hedge had been rendered into a breathtaking display of floral art.

"Girl with a Pearl Earring" marveled Gracie. "You did that just from looking at the picture?"

"I like that picture" Edward said simply. "She looks just like you."

Unable to hold back, Gracie enfolded the bladed boy in a tight affectionate hug. For a moment, Edward froze. Fully aware of what his dangerous hands could do in such close contact. But it felt so good. No one had hugged him in decades.


	7. Chapter 7

Every day it was the same thing. The Bennet matriarch and her daughter would head off for the day, leaving Edward all alone.

Though the boy knew they always came back, he could not shake the sting he felt inside whenever they left. The great mansion seem to sink back into the suffocating shadows that had buried him so long ago. Much of the day, Edward managed to occupy himself with the garden and Gracie's collection of books. The old volumes of the Encyclopedia Britannica held his attention the most. Its colorful glossy pages were always a good remedy for an artistic block.

"Edward, I'm home!"

Exhausted, Mrs. Bennet flung herself into the well worn couch at the end of the great hall. Frizzy red curls sprouted from her bun, making Mrs. Bennet's hairdo look like some kind of exotic sea anemone.

"Where's Gracie?" asked Edward.

"She's still at school. Why?"

"She always comes home before you."

"Oh Edward" chuckled Mrs. Bennet. "It's only one in the afternoon. I just got out of work early."

Giving Edward an affectionate pat on the head, Mrs. Bennet adjourned to kitchen for a soda. The unfinished boy sat in a confused haze. He had become so used to the daily routine, a simple change had completely thrown him for a loop. But never the less, it was relief having the sweetly eccentric Mrs. Bennet home so early.

"Eddie, I'm back" 

As always, the bladed boy was ready to welcome home his new friend. It was his favorite part of the day.

"Your mom came home early" he stated proudly.

"I know" she said. "She sent me an email today telling me she would."

Setting down her backpack, Gracie lead Edward out to the front yard.

"I want you to meet somebody."

For a moment, Edward was struck dumb. A siring chill crawled under his skin. Gracie had told someone about him. No one was supposed to know he was still alive.

"Oh no..." thought Edward. "Please don't let it be like last time."

Immediately he stiffened up under Gracie's touch. Why couldn't she just leave things the way they were.

"Its okay" she soothed. "You'll like him. He's really nice."

_Him?!? Oh no. It is just like last time!_

Craig Rybard waited for Gracie in the front garden. His gaze darting from one surprise to the next. The mansion itself was like a breath of fresh air for the suburb bound boy. Having grown up in its garish cookie-cutter houses, Craig had always loved the eerily beautiful estate on the top of the hill. Now he was walking in its com hither shadow. 

"Here he is" called Gracie. "This is Edward."

Quickly Edward lowered his gaze. A tsunami of memories surged through his mind. He wanted to turn tail and run back to the house. But his feet felt cemented to the ground.

"Wow" breathed Craig. "He's amazing."

Like a child given a new plaything, Craig looked Edward over from top to bottom. His attention finally resting on the complex mechanics of strange boy's hands.

Finally Edward forced himself to look at his new visitor. The terrible explosion of memories slowly ebbing away. To his pleasant surprise, Craig was nothing like he imagined. Edward's past experience with young men had left lasting scars that continued to deepen since his exile. But as with Gracie and her mother, Craig Rybard was like a new day.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward" Craig said. "Gracie told me so much about you."

"Oh..." Edward managed. "Thankyou..."

"Here. I brought you something. My mom sorta has a thing for bonsai trees. But she wont miss this one."

With bright eyes, Edward examined the tiny potted tree. His bladed fingers hovered over it reverently. It looked just like the shrubs that grew in his garden. But unlike to the behemoth topiaries he tended to, the little bonsai had all the endearing attributes of an infant.

"You like it?" Craig spoke up.

All Edward could to was nod. His charcoal lips drawn back in a broad smile.

"He's just a little shy" said Gracie. "C'mon, lets go inside. It's starting to get chilly."

Holding his new toy close, Edward followed Craig and Gracie into the house. His heart had never felt so light. Now he had three new friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Like clockwork, Craig and Gracie would arrive back at the eerie mansion every day after school. After getting a sizable chunk of homework out of the way, the two friends would retreat to the T.V. for session of Playstation 2. Ofcourse, Edward always followed close behind.

But even with his new companions, the mechanical boy could not help but feel left out. His limited knowledge of the world was useless when it came to homework. And there was no way his bladed fingers could work a game controller. Much of the time he simply watched them or played with the little bonsai tree.

"I'm back!" Mrs. Bennet called from the front door.

Seeing the Bennet matriarch loaded down with bags, the three friends immediately went to assist.

"Sorry I'm late" she sighed. "But I brought something special."

Gracie's eyes immediately lit up.

"Alright!" she crowed. "I didn't know there was an Indian take-out here."

"You just have to know were to look" Mrs. Bennet winked.

Brimming with excitement, Gracie scooped the assorted Indian fare into bowls. She hadn't had her favorite food since the move.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Indian food" said Gracie. "You ever had before?"

The boy's bedraggled hair swayed from side to side as he shook his head.

"Are you sure he should eat it?" asked Craig. "It can be really spicy."

"He'll be fine" said Mrs. Bennet. "I only got mild curry."

"Okay then, lets dig in."

With great curiosity, Edward stared at the food on his plate. It certainly was a far cry from anything he had eaten before. The exotic spices tickled his nose as he breathed in the savory aromas. Carefully he brought the spoon taped to his finger to his mouth.

The chicken curry had a kick to it, but was not totally overpowering. As long as he ate it with rice, the heat did not bother him.

"What do you think, Edward?" asked Gracie.

Edward nodded with smile.

"Well it may not be 'The Lotus Blossom', but but this is still good" Mrs. Bennet stated.

While the others chatted, Edward finished the remainder of him meal. All in all, the new food was wonderful. The curry still sizzling delightfully on his tongue. But something new caught his eye. A tiny green pepper sat innocently on the side of his plate. Skewering it with the tip of his thumb, Edward regarded the innocuous looking vegetable.

_...Why not..._

But no sooner did he start chewing, the pepper reached its fission. For poor Edward, it felt like someone shoved burning coals down his throat. His leather clad body began to shiver and convulse, trying to rid itself of the fiery upset.

"Ed? Edward are you okay?"

The boy tried to answer his friends. But all he could manage were strangled gasps between gags.

"Oh my God!" cried Mrs. Bennet. "I think he's choking!"

Bounding out of her chair, Gracie clapped her palm against Edward's seizing back.

"Come Ed, cough it up! You can do it!" Craig and Gracie assured.

Finally the ordeal ended at the sound of a loud gulp.

A particularly hard slap on the back sent the offending pepper down Edward's throat. But his mouth still felt like it was on fire. Quickly Mrs. Bennet brought him a glass of milk. As Edward drank, the soothing liquid extinguished the inferno raging on his tongue.

"I don't understand" quaked Mrs. Bennet. "I was sure I got the mild kind."

"I don't think it was the curry, Mrs. B" Craig spoke up. A tiny green pepper dangled from his fingertips.

"The Bengali insanity peppers?" gasped Grace. "Those are A-bombs with seeds and a stem!"

After the tribulation at the dinner table, Edward retreated to the comforting embrace of the living room couch. The painful shock of the evil little pepper still fresh in his mind. 

"Bye Craig. See ya tomorrow" Gracie called from the door.

Once finished with the dishes, the girl joined her strange friend in front of the television.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Edward" said Gracie. "I should've warned you."

Gently she ran her fingers through the boy's bootblack hair. Periodically they would get snared in one of the many tangles.  
A curious sense of contentment snaked its way through Edward's body. Almost making it seem like the pepper catastrophe never happened. 

Suddenly the repose shattered.

The burning returned. Only now, it had taken up occupation in the pit of his stomach. The boy shivered in pain. He vaguely remembered being sick with a burning stomach before, but couldn't remember when.

_Had it come back?_

"I think I'm going to go to bed?" said Edward.

"It's still early. You alright?"

"Yes. I'm just tired."

"Okay" said Gracie. "Sleep well."


	9. Chapter 9

For Gracie and Craig, it was business as usual at school. Boring classes, vapid students, and glorious solitude in the library. While Gracie pursued a novel, Craig poured over his Shop notes.

"Was Edward better this morning?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see him at breakfast."

A small chord of worry struck both students.

"He was probably just sleeping in. It looked like last night kinda wore him out." Gracie said, trying to reassure herself. Craig nodded, but he wasn't quite convinced.

For the rest of the day, Edward remained in Gracie's head. She couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"You smell that?" 

"Yeah" muttered Craig. "Kinda like burning rubber."

The odor slapped the two friends in the face as the crossed the Mansion's threshold.

"Maybe its the old power generator" gagged Craig.

"Go check the basement" Gracie coughed. "I'm going to find Edward."

Hurdling up two stairs at a time, Grace went on a fevered search for her friend. A strange vapor hung in the air like smoke from an incense cone. Seething with fear, she called Edward's name.

A strangled whimper echoed from down the hall.

"CRAIG!" she wailed. "CRAIG, GET UP HERE!"

Edward lay on the floor in a heap. Ribbony smoke poured from his ashy lips like dry ice in a halloween decoration.

"Jeez!" cried Craig on arrival. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Gracie shuddered. "He was like this when I found him. He's like an oven!"

Like a caged tiger, Craig paced about the room struggling to come up with a remedy. Gracie was almost to the point of tears. There was no way for her to properly hold Edward. His leathery skin felt like it had been left out in the midsummer sun.

"Okay!" concluded Craig. "I'll try and cool him down. Go see if your great uncle left anything behind about how to fix him!"

To Gracie, it felt like the world was pulled out from under her.

"We don't have time to go on a fact-finding mission! Besides, I don't even know where his old stuff is!"

"You said he created Edward, right?" demanded Craig. "Well right now, the late professor is our only option. Besides, your mom doesn't seem like the type to throw that kind of stuff away."

Perhaps she couldn't come up with a good argument. Or maybe is was the vital seconds that were slowly ticking away. Whatever the reason, Gracie turned on her heels and made a mad dash downstairs.

With tears of frustration brimming in her eyes, Gracie rummaged through the maze of bizarre machines her great uncle had left behind. There had to be something. Anything that could give her any little inkling about Edward's sickness. 

"This is useless!" she screamed and let her foot fly against the wall. A piece of dry wall shattered on the impact of her foot. For a moment, Gracie ignored it. The mansion was in dire need of repairs. But something inside the hold quickly caught her eye. An ancient, leather-bound tome lay nestled in a bed of cobwebs and dead cockroaches. It's title written across the cover tag in faded ink.

_My Boy_

_Heironymous Brightman_

"Craig!" she bellowed. "I think I found something!"

Back upstairs, the two friends poured over the notes left behind by Professor Brightman. 

"Okay. Heironymous said he put in some kind of sealant in Edward's blood the first time this happened" ruled Gracie. "We just have to keep him cool until his body fixes itself."

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" asked Craig.

"Edward" she said. "Can you walk?"

The boy managed a weak nod.

Carefully Craig and Gracie hoisted the mechanical young man to his feet and walked him to the bathroom. A series of coughs expelled more of smoke.

A handsome porcelain tub with clawed feet welcomed the fluish Edward into its maw. With a twist of the spigot, cold water spewed fourth from the elegant faucet. Once the water reached his neck, the smoke stopped its flow from Edward's lips. He could not hold back the sigh of relief the cool bath brought with it. The raging inferno inside him had finally been extinguished.

"Thankyou..." he managed to utter.

"Its okay" Craig exhaled. "Just don't ever scare us like that again."

"I didn't mean to scare you" Edward said with guilt.

"Its not that. We just were just scared you were really hurt."

"Oh..." he said. "I'm sorry."

"Was it the pepper from last night?" asked Gracie.

A shudder coursed up Edward's spine.

"I think so" he said. "I began to feel bad after I ate it."

"That explains it" concluded Craig. "It's juices must have mixed with some other components and it became caustic."

"What Mr. Wizard is trying to say is that it almost gave you one heck of an ulcer."

Edward hadn't the faintest idea what an ulcer was. Or who Mr. Wizard was for that matter. All that mattered was the worst of his sickness was over.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gracie, I'm home!"

Setting down the groceries, Mrs. Bennet went in search of her daughter. It was quite unlike Grace to not greet her mother upon returning home.

"Gracie" called Mrs. Bennet. "Are you up here?"

"Yeah, mom. We're okay."

The Bennet matriarch let loose a private sigh. But the sight of a rather frazzled-looking Gracie caused her unease to return.

"What happened?"

"We had a little trauma with Edward" Craig intervened.

Quickly the two friends relayed the incident to Mrs. Bennet. Her face went chalky at the explaination.

"Oh, its all my fault" cried Mrs. Bennet. "I should never have brought home that Indian food."

"It's not your fault, mom" Gracie soothed. "He liked the regular stuff. Besides, those peppers would make anyone's stomach melt."

"I know. I just should have known better than to leave them on his plate. Where is he now?"

"He's soaking in the tub" said Criag. "He should be fine in a bit."

The two teenagers helped Mrs. Bennet with the groceries. She tried to act positive, but a nagging worry nibbled away at her. Edward had become like a second child to her. The thought of him sick or in pain made her want to enfold the boy in a tight, reassuring hug.

"I'll see you on Monday" said Criag, giving Gracie a quick embrace around the shoulders.

"Okay, bye."

He cast the girl one last wave before heading out the door.

"I'm going to go check on Edward" said Mrs. Bennet 

"He should still be in the tub."

"Dont worry, I'll knock first."

While her mother hiked up the stairs to the bathroom, Gracie took the opportunity to veg out on the couch. Though they were already firmly established at the Mansion, there was always much to do. Be it school or unpacking.

"Gracie!" Mrs. Bennet hollered. "Edward's not in the tub!"

The girl could not help but roll her eyes. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Hoisting herself from the sofa, Gracie went in search for her unfinished housemate. A trail of puddle like footprints lead away from the bathroom.

"Oh Ed," she sighed. "You could've atleast dried yourself off."

Carefully she followed the footprints down the askew hallway, being careful not to slip on the wet floor. Atlast she arrived at Edward's room.

"Hey Mom! I found him."

Sitting on the bed, an absolutly soaking wet Edward greeted his friend with a tiny smile. A large puddle had formed around his feet while bath water continued to drip from his sopping hair.

"Oh, there you are" heaved Mrs. Bennet.

She drew a hand to her lips at the sight of the very waterlogged, Edward. True he had made a bit of a mess. But she could not be mad at him. He simply did'nt know any better.

"Look at you" she chuckled. "Come on. Lets get you dried off."

After the search for their lost house mate, the little family returned to the great hall. Edward had been dried off and was sitting infront of Mrs. Bennet on the sofa. She was determined to do something with his hair. 

"When was the last time you had this combed?"

"I dont remember" chirped Edward

"Well, thankfully I came prepared."

The Bennet matriach dumped out a pile of brushes and combs onto the cushions. For Edward the grooming meant almost two hours of comb teeth raking across his scalp, only to get horribly tangled in his nest of hair. By the end of the experience, Mrs. Bennet was forced to give up. Her combs and brushes had been organized into two piles. One for those that were broken, and the other for those that survived.

"I told you only engine lube would be able to untangle his hair" Gracie quipped.

"Yes and if we had any, dont you think I would have used it by now?"

"It's okay" Edward spoke up. "I dont mind it tangled."

Mrs. Bennet heaved a sigh and gave Edward an affectionate pat on the arm.

"I'm glad your living with us, Edward. You're a good kid."

A tiny smile blossomed on the boy's ashy lips.

"Oh, that reminds me" she said. "I got a call from your Aunt Dawn. She said she'll be dropping by for a visit this summer. We should get a bedroom ready for her."

"Why would she want to come see us?"

"Remember, the last time we saw her we were still living in that tiny apartment. I'm sure she's very curious about the house."

Gracie managed to stifle the spark of anger that singed that back of her mind. The last thing she wanted were nosy relatives coming by to make snide remarks behind their backs.

"It's late" Gracie said. "You should probably get some sleep, Edward. You had a tough day."

Upstairs, Gracie helped Edward settle into bed. He gazed up at her from his pillows with probing eyes. 

"You're not happy to see your Aunt?" he asked.

"Its not that. I just wish she had'nt changed so much. I liked her better before she went all superficial."

But this only puzzled Edward further.

"Well, a long time ago, my Aunt Dawn was alot more like my mom. She was fun. We used to take walks on the beach and collect shells and stuff. But then Grandpa died. Dawn was never the same after that. She married this big-time executive guy and moved to the city. Now all she seems to care about is shopping and wine."

There was a long pause as Gracie struggled to come to grips with the past. As Edward watched her, a question grew in his mind. A question he had wanted to ask her for so long, but never had the nerve.

"Gracie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your father?"

To the boy's surprise, a sad chuckle shook itself from Gracie's lips.

"Ehh... I dont know and I dont care. He left my mom a few days after I was born. But it was okay. I had my Grandpa. He was the one who helped raise me, so in my book that makes him my father."

Going to her desk, Grace brought out a photograph framed with care. It showed a pleasent looking older gentleman and a little girl posing infront of a tree. Both had beaming smiles.

"Thats my Grandpa" said Gracie. "He would have liked you alot."

The past was becoming to strong. She did not want Edward to see her cry. Gracie gave her housemate a quick smile before turning out the light.


	11. Chapter 11

The months rolled by and before Gracie knew it, school was out. As the bus dropped her off for the last time that year, a sudden summer shower erupted. Rain drops the size of quarters hit the school bus like bullets.

As she walked up the winding road to the mansion, Gracie savored the deluge. In a matter of minutes, her cappuccino hair was soaked. The wind and rain deliciously cold against her clammy skin. For a brief moment, she didn't care that her books were wet, or that her bra was starting to ride up. The world had become beautiful behind her rain-spattered glasses.

"I'm home!" Gracie called.

But the great hall was suspiciously quiet. Normally she would have found her mother busy with some task with Edward following her about.

"Mom?" she called again. "Edward? Anybody home?"

"In the kitchen, honey."

Grabbing a towel from the laundry basket, Gracie dried her hair as she headed towards the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!!!"

In a flash the kitchen lights flickered on, revealing the beaming faces of Edward and Mrs. Bennet. Before them sat a platter of sugar cookies. Each had the word "graduate" spelled out in frosting and sprinkles.

"What's all this?" gaped Gracie.

"You graduated!" Mrs. Bennet squealed.

"Well... not really" Gracie said. "I still got another year before we start thinking about caps and gowns."

"I know. But you're graduating Junior Year in our new home."

Forgetting her mother's quirkiness, Gracie took a bite from one of the cookies. It's delicate sweetness filled her mouth.

"Wow, these are good. When did you get these?"

"I didn't" said Mrs. Bennet. "Edward helped me make them."

A crease formed on Gracie's brow. With Edward's unusual extremities, it was hard to imagine him doing anything close to baking.

"Father's machines" Edward spoke up. "One of them makes cookies. Look."

The unfinished boy lead his new family out to the great hall where the contraptions stood. The aroma of baked goods hung faintly in the air.

"All you do is put in the ingredients" Edward said proudly. "The machine does everything for you."

"Well that's good. Mom's not much of a baker."

"Hey! That was just the one time" Mrs. Bennet snapped.

"One time, huh..." Gracie mused. "Well lets see... There were the cherry turnovers that exploded in the oven. The pumpkin pie with the crater in the middle. And the less said about your strawberry soufflé the better."

"Okay, okay" Mrs. Bennet huffed. "So I'm not exactly Martha Stewart. Big deal."

Taking a handful of cookies, Mrs. Bennet retreated to the sofa and switched on the television.

A hurt look washed over Edward's face.

"Your mother sounds upset."

"Don't worry about it" soothed Gracie. "I kid my mom all the time about her baking. Its sort of a joke between us."

This was good enough for Edward.

"Oh..." he replied. "Who's Martha Stewart?"

This time, Gracie could not hold back her giggles.

"I'll tell you later."

Early one morning as Edward came down for breakfast, something unusual caught his attention. Gracie and Mrs. Bennet were cleaning. Not just sprucing up the place like they always did, but _really_ cleaning. While Mrs. Bennet vacuumed the carpet, Gracie was busy polishing the furniture.

"What's going on?" asked Edward.

"Oh, you're up" gasped Mrs. Bennet. "You remember we told you my sister Dawn is coming down for a visit?"

Edward did remember. Aunt Dawn's arrival had been the topic of every dinner conversation for the past week.

"I didn't think she'd be coming so soon."

"Neither did we" said Gracie. "But her flight was changed and she's coming in this evening."

For the rest of the day, Edward did what he could to help his little family clean up. His bladed fingers quickly became an asset when cleaning the grout of the bathroom tiles.

By mid afternoon, the entire mansion was completely spotless. Though Mrs. Bennet should have been proud of the accomplishment, a mental weight seemed to hold back any feeling of relief.

"Edward... I need to tell you something" she said. "As you know. Dawn is a little different from Gracie and me."

"Very different" her daughter butted in.

"And... well... Dawn is probably going to very tired when she gets here. So we're going to have to wait until tomorrow to introduce her to you."

"Oh..." Edward said. His coal-black eyes lowering.


	12. Chapter 12

For what felt like hours, Edward sat in his attic hideaway. Though he was at the top of the house, he could hear everything.

"Angela! It's so good to see you! And this house! I cant believe this little town was hiding such a treasure."

Edward's head cocked to the side. He never thought to ask Mrs. Bennet's first name. Angela was a beautiful title and definitely suited her.

The conversation briefly drifted over to Gracie and how much she grown. But the most of Dawn's fascination was of the house itself. She insisted on having a tour, but Mrs. Bennet assured her she would show her around tomorrow. While listening, Edward's brow creased. Dawn didn't sound as bad as Gracie said.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps snapped him from thought.

"Hi Edward" Gracie smiled. "Sorry I took so long. Aunt Dawn was particularly chatty."

The sound of laughter reverberated from the main hall.

"They sound like they're having fun" Edward said.

"Eh... mostly grownup banter. Besides, I snuck us up some refreshments. My mom got it from the supermarket."

From behind her back, she brought forward a plate with two thick slices of chocolate cake. The savory aroma enchanting Edward.

"You never had cake before?"

Edward shook his head.

"Then you're long overdue for a real treat."

Fork in hand, Gracie sliced off a piece of cake and brought it to Edward's mouth. The chocolate goodness caused the boy's eyes to light up.

"Mmmmm!"

By eleven that night, the mansion had finally gone to sleep. To help Edward feel less isolated, Gracie brought up her sleeping bag and joined him in the attic. It was comforting having her near him. For almost an hour Edward lay awake. The whole day had been so confusing. He vaguely remembered meeting new people. Some welcomed him with open arms, while others shunned him. Eventually they all rejected him and sent him back to his solitude. Would Aunt Dawn turn his loving new family against him? 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a peculiar feeling in his stomach. Edward never had a craving for any particular food before. But right now, he wanted another piece of that chocolate cake. Carefully so not to wake Gracie, he tiptoed down from the attic and into the main hall. Mrs. Bennet must have forgotten to put the cake away and it was still on the dining room table.

With his bladed fingers, Edward sliced himself off a small piece placed it neatly on a paper plate. A dollop of buttercream stuck to the end of his knife-like index finger. As he gingerly licked the icing off his dangerous appendage, he failed to notice the sound of footsteps coming from behind.

A shrill scream sent shock waves through every room of the mansion. Mrs. Bennet bound out of bed, almost tripping over the rug in the process. As she neared the main hall, the form of her hysterical sister collided into her.

Aunt Dawn was positively terrified. Her words blending together into mindless gibberish. What Angela Bennet could make out was that Dawn had wandered downstairs to get her purse when she stumbled upon some knife wielding prowler.

Clutching her sister in her arms Mrs. Bennet lead the sniveling woman upstairs. As they walked back to the bedroom, a bleary-eyed Gracie lurched down from the attic.

"Jeez" she murmured. "Relatives come over and already they're screaming down the house."

"I think Aunt Dawn just met Edward." Mrs. Bennet said under her breath.

Forgetting her fatigue, Gracie made a mad dash to the great hall. Standing before the table, she found Edward locked in a shivering stupor.

The piece of cake lay in a heap of chocolate goo before his feet.

"G-Gracie?" he managed to utter.

The sight of his very concerned friend brought a granule of relief to Edward's shattered nerves.

"...I didn't mean to..." he stammered.

Gracie enfolded the shuddering boy in a tight, reassuring hug.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Lets just clean up this mess and go back to bed. Everything will be better tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Please excuse the shortness of this chapter. Writers block can be a cruel master

* * *

The next day Mrs. Bennet tried to explain the situation to Aunt Dawn. They sat outside in the garden so she could take in all of Edward's talent.

"He's really a sweet boy" Mrs. Bennet said. "I know he gave you a start last night, but once you get to know him he's just wonderful."

Dawn's eyes lingered on her iced tea.

"What's with his hands?" she muttered.

"Well... we don't know. He just sorta came like that. But look what he can do with them."

Angela Bennet gestured to a magnificent leafy elephant balancing a ball on the end of it's trunk.

"It is beautiful" said Dawn. "But don't you worry about Grace with him?"

"There's no need to. Edward wouldn't harm a fly. Besides Gracie's a tough girl."

Dawn helped herself to a plate of sandwiches and tried to enjoy the morning. The sun was now high in the air. Every hedge sculpture and flower bed was illuminated in a warm glow. For a fleeting moment Dawn felt content. The garden looked like a great fair kingdom. But her peace of mind quickly shattered when her ears picked up a muffled giggle from the back yard. Gracie was helping Edward with the gardening.

* * *

"I got these tulip bulbs at the store" said Gracie. "They'll look great next to the horse you just made."

"Thankyou. When will they come up?"

"Probably around next spring."

While Gracie dug holes for the bulbs, Edward tended to his topiaries. Not a single stray branch escaped his attention.

Since the Bennets moved in, Edward spent less time on the hedges then he used to. With his new family he no longer saw the garden as a means to escape his loneliness.

"Ouch!"

"What is it?" asked Edward.

"Nothing. I just scraped myself on the rose bushes."

A thin ragged cut arched across Gracie's palm. Though shallow it was already starting to bleed.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a Band-Aid."

"I'll come with you." Edward offered.

The two friends made their way back to the front yard where Mrs. Bennet and Dawn were relaxing in deck chairs.

"And what have you two been up to?" chimed Mrs. Bennet.

"Just doing a little gardening" said Gracie. "Do you remember where we put the Band-Aids?"

"In the upstairs bathroom under the sink. Why?"

"Nothing. Just a scratch."

She showed her mother the wound.

"Oh yeah. Those rose bushes can be nasty. Put some neosporin on it."

"Okay."

Edward and Gracie trotted inside. Aunt Dawn discreetly cast the boy a suspicious glare behind his back.

* * *

That evening the Bennet's ate supper without their guest.

"Where's Aunt Dawn?" Gracie asked.

"Oh... She went into town to get something. I forgot she's allergic to cheese."

"It's cheese now? Three years ago it was shellfish."

Edward sat quietly at the table savoring the taste of Mrs. Bennet's manicotti. Though he understood what allergies were, it was hard to imagine Dawn leaving the house to get dinner. After all Mrs. Bennet had made a salad.

"I don't think Dawn likes me" Edward murmured.

Mrs. Bennet's maternal instinct flared up like like skyrocket. Taking a seat next to the boy she wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Oh Edward. It'll be alright. Just give her some time. I'm sure she'll come around."

"Yeah, mom. Like the time she came around to your tattoo?" Gracie deadpanned.

"Oh stop it. She was just jealous because Dad liked my tattoo better then hers."

Gracie couldn't help but snicker.

"Now don't you worry, Edward" Mrs. Bennet assured. "I'll talk to Dawn some more. And if she gives you any grief, let me know and I'll give her an indian burn."

"Oh she's bound to like that" snorted Gracie.

"Yeah well there's nothing she can do now, 'cause she cant go tattle to mom anymore."

A feeling of warmth flowed through Edward's body. Mrs. Bennet was the perfect mother.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning it was business as usual in the mansion on the hill. Mrs. Bennet and Dawn had gone to the shopping plaza in town, leaving Gracie and Edward at home.

As the day wore on, the sun was quickly becoming intolerable. By noon the heat was comparable to the Amazon basin.

Gracie sat before the old oscillating fan coated in a thin film of perspiration. Edward seemed unaffected by the heat. Though his thick leather flesh proved otherwise.

"Jeez, Edward! You're burning up!" Grace cried out after brushing up against him.

"I am?"

"Yeah. You feel like... well... leather thats been left out in the sun. You haven't been eating the insanity peppers again, have you?"

Edward shook his head and shuddered. It would be a cold day in hell if he ever ate those peppers again.

"I got an idea" said Gracie. "We have a sprinkler stashed away somewhere. Lets go hook it up."

"Okay... What's a sprinkler?" asked Edward.

"Something that'll hopefully cool us off."

* * *

After an hour of rummaging through the cavernous basement, Gracie discovered the old sprinkler in an unpacked box. In the past, the sprinkler had been the Bennet's only escape from the heat. Their little apartment lacked any form of air conditioning, save the fan. Some nights mother and daughter even took to sleeping out on the deck in hopes they might catch a cooling breeze.

Back outside, Gracie located the spigot on the side of the house and hooked up the hose. Edward watched with fascination. He wished he could help, but knew what would happen if he handled the long rubber tube.

"Okay, Edward. I'm going to turn it on."

With a turn of the faucet, the sprinkler came to life. An arc of water sprayed into the air, creating a misty rainbow in the sun. The unfinished boy was instantly enchanted.

"Its like you made it rain, but the sun's still out" he marveled.

"Go on. Get under it. It feels great."

Cautiously Edward inched his way to the wafting curtain of water. The droplets bouncing playfully off his body.

For a long time he simply stood, allowing the cool little rivers to run through his hair. Water was always a unique experience for him. Because his skin was not flesh, he had little need to wash. But there was that one time. Back when Father was still with him...

Edward struggled to recall the memory. Something about working in the garden and becoming dirty in the process. But what stood out in his mind was how much Father loved him. And how much he loved him in return.

_Why did Father have to go away._

"Gracie! Edward! We're home."

The memory faded away at the sound of Mrs. Bennet's call. Gracie turned off the sprinkler and went to join her mother.

Both Mrs. Bennet and Dawn were laden with shopping bags. Some full of groceries, and some from the boutiques.

"Oh good. You found the Sprinkler" Mrs. Bennet chimed. "Help me get supper started. Your Aunt Dawn has a big surprise for us tonight."

* * *

That evening, Edward assisted Mrs. Bennet in the kitchen. She gave him all the necessary ingredients to make a salad. Something Edward greatly excelled at. His bladed hands making short work of the lettuce, cucumbers and tomatoes.

"Oh my, Edward. That didn't take you long at all" Mrs. Bennet gasped. "Here. Maybe you can help me with the potatoes."

A little smile bloomed on Edward's face as he chopped up the tubers. The Bennets always made him feel wanted.

* * *

"Oh Angela, this looks delicious!"

"Well I may not be able to bake, but I make a mean pot roast."

For much of the meal, the two sisters engaged in small talk. Edward was surprised to see Dawn in such good spirits. Especially in his presence. Though she took care to keep her opinions to herself, he knew she disapproved of him.

"Well everyone. As you know I have an important announcement to make" Dawn proclaimed. "And here it is."

With the flair of a musician, she handed out three pamphlets. Each boasting glossy pictures of luxury apartments overlooking Central Park.

"They're beautiful" gaped Mrs. Bennet. "Are you and Harold moving there?"

"No. You are."

Gracie nearly choked on her asparagus.

"They're really wonderful apartments" Dawn went on. "Fully furnished. Safe neighborhood. Good schools."

"That's a wonderful thought" Mrs. Bennet said, trying to remain civil. "But we already have a home."

Dawn cast her sister a sardonic smile.

"Oh come on, Angie. This house is falling apart. There's no way you keep up the repairs on your salary. Besides, you would be receiving a handsome allowance from Harold's firm should you take up the offer."

Edward looked back and fourth between Mrs. Bennet and Gracie. While the two women argued politely, Gracie was silently seething in her chair.

"I had a feeling this would happen" she growled.

"Whats that, dear?"

"That you sold your soul when Grandpa died" the girl said venomously. "This isn't about the penthouses. You just want us out of the house so your yuppie husband can tear it down and put up condos. Well we're not buying it!"

Slamming her fork on the floor, Grace marched off from the table with Edward following close behind.


	15. Chapter 15

(I would like to say thankyou to everyone who read this fic. Your kind words mean alot. It's what keeps me going with my stories. Thanks a billion!)

* * *

Upstairs, Gracie sat on the edge of her bed listening to the commotion in the dining room. Her moist eyes about to give way to a tidal wave of tears. Edward gazed at her with deep concern. He wanted to say something. Anything to break the building tension. But his nerve failed him.

Instead they simply sat in a wordless silence.

By now Mrs Bennett and Aunt Dawn were really arguing. At first Angela had tried to remain polite. She complimented her sister for thinking of their well being. But it didn't take long before the two sisters were fighting like spoiled children.

"It'll be okay, Edward" Gracie spoke up. "We're not going anywhere. We like this house way too much to give it up. Besides if worse comes to worse, you'll come with us. My mom and I dont want you to be alone anymore."

Now it was Edward to feel the tingle of tears.

"Really?" he managed to utter.

"Yeah."

There was a tense pause between the two friends, as if both were trying in vain to think of something to say. Slowly Gracie inched herself closer to Edward until they sat shoulder to shoulder.

"You know Edward, I just dont understand people sometimes. You know somebody all your life, and then they change. But you... you're not like other people, Edward. You're different."

"Is that bad?" the boy managed to utter.

"No" Gracie laughed. "It makes you wonderful."

By now, Edward's heart was close to melting point. Though the nagging doubt about his hands festered in the back of his mind, the unfinished boy gently draped his arms around Gracie's shoulders. His ivory cheek resting against her head.

"I love you, Edward."

A single salty tear bloomed from his shadowed eye.

"I love you too" the boy whispered.

For what felt like an eternity, Edward and Gracie remained locked in a tight embrace. It was only when the sound of a slamming door reach their ears did they seperate. From the window Aunt Dawn was seen pulling out of the driveway and speeding into town.

"Is she leaving?" asked Edward.

"I dont know. I didn't see her take any of her bags. Maybe she's just going for a drive."

* * *

The rising sun brought relief from the turbulent night. It's soothing rays shone through the facetted window of Gracie's room.

A copy of "The Once and Future King" lay open on the floor.

To take their minds off the arguing downstairs, Gracie opted to read to Edward one of her favorite tomes. The unfinished boy listened with unflinching attention. The old tale of King Arthur and Merlin enchanted him from the very first paragraph.

* * *

The twittering song of a far away bird slowly drew the two friends from sleep. A rosy blush filled Edward's cheek. The two of them had fallen asleep together. His leathery arm draped over Gracie's shoulder. For a fleeting moment, the boy feared he had cut her during the night.

"G'morning" Gracie yawned.

Edward heaved a sigh of relief. No blood or scratches.

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but the chiming ding of the coffee maker filled in his words.

"Did you see mom come upstairs last night?" Gracie asked.

Edward shook his head.

"I dont know. I didn't hear anything" he said.

Pulling on her slippers, Gracie headded down to the great hall with Edward in tow. He hated the idea of Mrs. Bennet upset.

"Mom?" Gracie called. "You okay?"

"Down here, hon."

Mrs. Bennet sat slumped over the dining table. Her eyes reddend and puffy from the turbulent night. The dinner plates sat untouched, along with the simmering cup of coffee at Angela's fingers.

"Where's Aunt Dawn?"

"She left" Mrs. Bennet sniffled. "Said she was going to spend the night at a motel."

An uneasy silence fell over the hall as Mrs. Bennet dabbed her eyes. But the tender embrace of her daughter brought fourth a fresh deluge of tears.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed. "I didn't know. You two didn't deserve this."

Now she took Edward into her arms. It was Dawn's coldness to the boy that caused her the most guilt. True Gracie had been deeply affected by her Aunt's change in character, but Mrs. Bennet knew her daughter. She was tough.

But Edward. The unfinished creature she had come to see as the son she never had...

* * *

Suddenly a sharp rap on the door broke through the reverie. Fixing her hair, Mrs. Bennet released her embrace of the boy and girl and went to the door. A figure of man stood shillouetted against the bright summer sun.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Donald Gibbs. Attorney. I'll be needing you to sign these."

With all the grace of a blacksmith, Gibbs served her the papers. But Mrs. Bennet didn't need to read them to know what they wanted.

"You want us to leave?!" she roared.

"Yes. As you can see here in paragraph two, there was an egregous error durring the reading of the will. My client Dawn Van-Arken was not present at the reading and seeing that she is the eldest, is the rightful owner of the property."

If the black fire burning in Mrs. Bennet could have left her form, it would have incinerated the lawyer where he stood. But she remained calm. In one fluid moment, Angela tore the documents in half before shredding them into little peices.

"Tell your client that we are _**not**_ moving!"


	16. Chapter 16

For the rest of the morning, Mrs. Bennet fumed and seethed like a roiling volcano. It was as though a dark fire had taken over her benign soul. Edward and Gracie did their best to keep out of her way.

While Angela's daughter knew what to expect from her rage, Edward was positivly terrified. He had never seen Mrs. Bennet so angry. Her comforting warmth had been replaced with smoldering coals.

* * *

As the day wore on, Angela Bennet's rage gradually cooled. With her anger spent, a suffocating sense of hoplessness coiled itself around the hapless mother. If something wasn't done soon, the Bennet's and Edward would be evicted from their home. They grand mansion would be torn down by the Van-Arken real estate machine to make way for the latest slew of garish luxery condominums.

And what about Edward? True the Bennets would never leave him behind. But the mansion was his home just as much as it was theirs. It was his sanctuary. His protection from the stares and taunts of the real world. How would he cope with moving to another town?

"Hey mom?"

Quickly Mrs. Bennet whiped her eyes.

"What, honey?"

"Aunt Dawn say's she's the rightful owner of the house because she's the oldest sister, right?"

"mm hmm..."

"Well didn't the executor mention Edward as being the rightful heir to Uncle Brightman's estate?"

A light flickered in Mrs. Bennet's eyes.

"Thats right. He did..."

Angela mulled a germanating plan around in her head, pacing this way and that around the great hall. Her injured confidence quickly starting to heal.

"Edward, come here."

Still unsure of his adoptive mother's mood, the boy inched his way to Mrs. Bennet. Her gentle hands smoothed down Edward's tangled black mane.

"I think we might be able to keep the house, Edward. But you have to help us."

The unfinished boy nodded eagerly.

"Your father left this house to you when he passed away. Did you know that? This whole hilltop belongs to you now."

"But I want you to stay too" Edward said.

"I know. We want to stay with you also. But you have to tell them that yourself."

Sensing Edward's sudden apprehension, the Bennet matriarch enfolded the boy in a tight embrace.

"Dont worry" she whispered. "We'll be with you all the way."

"So what do you have in mind, mom?" Gracie spoke up.

Before she answered her daughter, Mrs. Bennet picked up the cordless phone and began dialing numbers.

"Pack some bags, Grace. We're going to New York City. If that sister of mine wants this house so bad, she's going to have to put up her dukes."

* * *

By mid morning, the house was a flurry of activity. Not sure how long they would be in the city, Gracie and Mrs. Bennet packed an overnight bag with clothes and food. For the most part, Edward simply stood and watched the scene unfold. Though Mrs. Bennet explained what was going to happen, he still felt unsure about leaving so suddenly. But the decision was made. If they wanted to keep the mansion, Edward would have to stake his claim to Dawn and her lawyer in person.

* * *

Finally the packing was done and all the paperwork was collected. The Bennets and Edward climbed into the car and they were off.

The long car ride was passed in quietude. Though the radio was on, nobody really felt like talking. Gracie and her mother were too worried about what could happen. Would they win their case, or would they have to move yet again?

These questions also plagued Edward, but at the same time his curiosity was piqued by his new sorroundings. He had never been on a highway before. As he watched the scenery zoom by, memories came flooding back of the last time he was taken out of his home. The unfinished boy could only pray this outcome would be different.

"You okay, Edward?" Gracie spoke up.

The boy's head dipped in a nodd.

"You sure? You look a little uncomfortable under all that."

"I'm okay" Edward chirped.

The disguise came courtesy of Mrs. Bennet. A broad fedora covered Edward's wild hair and ashen face, while an old trench coat hid his leather clad body. The pocket linings were removed so Edward could conceal his unusual hands.

"I dont know if this is going to work, mom" said Gracie.

"Why not? He looks fine."

"He looks like Freddy Krueger."

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes.

"Please, hon. This is New York we're talking about. They wont care."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

After and hour of driving, Mrs. Bennet pulled the car into rest stop.

"You guys must be hungry. Gracie, get the food out of that bag."

It was a modest lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches, apples, cookies, and Snapple ice tea. As always Edward struggled with handling the food, but eventually managed to skewer an apple on his index finger. While Mrs. Bennet sipped her drink, she watched the kids through the rear-view mirror. She couldn't have asked for a better daughter. And Edward had become just as much as her child as Gracie was.

She had to win this battle. For both her children.


	17. Chapter 17

After what felt like an eternity on the highway, the little Bennet family arrived in New York City. Under the shadow of his fedora, Edward gazed up at the towering buildings with incredulous eyes. His whole world had always been the sleepy suburban town of colorful houses and bland people. Now, after a four hour drive, it hit him that there was so much more out there. Nothing escaped his attention as they cruised through the busy streets of down town Manhattan.

It was just like when Peg Boggs first brought him to their home.

Several times he would rouse Gracie from sleep to point at something that grabbed his interest.

"Take it easy, Edward" Mrs. Bennet would say. "We'll do a little sight seeing as soon as we get this red tape B.S. out of the way."

This response would satisfy Edward for a few minutes before something new caught his eye.

* * *

Atlast they arrived at their destination. A big, important looking office building of steel and glass. It glittered in the afternoon sun like a prism. The lobby was simply immaculate with its polished marble floors, exotic plants, and booming echo.

Trying to keep her confidence, Mrs. Bennet strode up to the front desk with Gracie and Edward in tow. The secretary's eyes instantly gravitated to the lanky figure in the hat and trench coat. It was only when Mrs. Bennet cleared her throat did she remember her manners.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I think you can. My name is Angela Bennet, and I'm here to see my brother-in-law, Harold Van-Arken. He requested I come here to smooth over some financial issues.

Not taking her eyes off the disguised Edward, the secretary punched in the number for Harold on the desk phone. After exchanging a few words with the person on the other end, the woman returned her attention to Angela.

"Oh yes. Mr. Van-Arken has penciled you in for tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock."

Mrs. Bennet's jaw dropped.

"_TOMORROW? We came all this way and now we have to wait until tomorrow?"_

"Ma'am, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to have you escorted out." the secretary snapped.

Though her face was turning red with rage, Mrs. Bennet forced her composure. Begrudgingly she wrote down the appointment in her address book and marched Gracie and Edward out of the building.

* * *

After the meeting debacle, Mrs. Bennet and her children scoured the streets of New York in search of an affordable room for the night. Their salvation came in the form of a drab motel a half hour's drive from her brother-in-law's office. Though cheap and not in that bad a neighborhood, the hotel room had all the charm of a dead soul.

Quickly Mrs. Bennet tried to lighten the mood.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I could go for something to eat."

"Me too" said Gracie. "But we ate all the food we brought with us."

"That's okay. I saw a pizza restaurant on the way over that looked good."

Though mother and daughter were in agreement, Edward remained puzzled.

"Pizza?" he asked.

"Sure. You've never had pizza before?" asked Gracie.

Edward shook his head.

"Trust me, you'll love it" Mrs. Bennet assured. "New York has some of the best pizza in America."

* * *

The Moderna Pizza Parlor was only a short walk from the hotel, and it didn't take long for the savory aroma to hit the traveling family. It was a warm, inviting scent that smelled deliciously of simmering cheese, tomato sauce, and spices.

The interior of the restaurant was just as inviting as their food. A real brick oven could be seen from the dining area, and the walls were lined with prints of the Italian countryside.

Once they were seated, a waiter promptly took down Mrs. Bennet's order.

"We'll take a large plain cheese, some garlic bread and a Dr. Pepper for me."

"Same here" said Gracie. "What do you want to drink, Edward?"

"Umm... I don't know. What do they have?"

"Well lets see... They have Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Ice Tea, Lemonade..."

Edward made a loud gulp and turned a few shades paler.

"Okay, no lemonade" Gracie determined. "How about ice tea? You like ice tea, right?"

Edward's head dipped in a nod.

"One iced tea for him" said Mrs. Bennet. "And could you bring straws?"

The waiter agreed and took their order back to the kitchen.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, a fresh cheese pizza made it's grand entrance at the Bennet's table. It arrived whole on it's own serving platter with a set of plates and a side of garlic bread. After thanking the waiter, Mrs. Bennet took Edward and Gracie's plates and placed on them a thick slice of the fragrant pizza.

Though Edward was greatly tempted by the new food, he found himself at a loss. How on earth was he supposed to eat this?

He certainly couldn't bring his hands out in public. And even if he were alone, the boy could never pick up the slice and eat it the way his friends were. After the first bite, his face would be home to several new scars.

"What's the matter, Edward?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

The unfinished boy was almost ashamed to answer her.

"...I cant..." he managed to murmur.

A wave of guilt washed over Angela. She should have known this would happen. Moving her chair closer to Edward, she began to cut up his pizza with a fork and knife.

"Here. Let me help you with that."

Mrs. Bennet handled the task of feeding Edward with a grace and dignity that further won the boy's admiration. Some of the restaurant patrons stared, but figured the strange man in the trench coat had to have been born with some kind of debilitating deformity, and eventually returned to their meals.

Gracie could not help but giggle under her breath.

"And just what is so funny, Grace?" Mrs. Bennet said she prepared to carve off another piece.

"Nothing. I just think it's really cute."

Angela smirked at her daughter and returned her attention to Edward. He was remarkably adept at eating this way. For someone not accustomed to regular meals, his table manners were spot on. The only time she needed to use a napkin was when a stray blob of tomato sauce dribbled down Edward's chin.

"So what do you think of pizza, Eddy?"

While still chewing, the boy offered her a nod and a small but joyful smile.


	18. Chapter 18

After supper, Edward and the Bennet family returned to their tiny hotel room. To take her mind off the impending conflict the next day, Gracie turned on the television and began flipping through the channels. Since the motel didn't have much in the way of cable, Gracie's choices were fairly limited. But it didn't take long to find a program that was at least distracting enough. Edward took a seat on one of the beds and joined his friend.

Rifling through her purse, Mrs. Bennet pulled out a handful of combs and gave Edward's hair another go. She managed to pick her way through some of the bigger tangles, but the unfinished boy's hair was determined to remain wild. Once again she had to admit no amount of combing could tame Edward's mane, but instead of just accepting her defeat, Mrs. Bennet simply smoothed his hair down with her hands.

It was still messy, but at least it didn't stick out as much.

"Angela?" asked Edward.

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen if we don't get to keep the house?"

"Well... we'll probably take up Dawn's offer to move into the city. It's not like we have anywhere else to go."

"I don't think Aunt Dawn's going to let have the apartment anymore. Not after the argument you guys had" Gracie added.

Reality washed over Mrs. Bennet like an ominous shadow.

"Don't worry" she said. "We'll find a way"

Confidently Mrs. Bennet popped open her suitcase and took out a folder crammed with papers.

"These lawyers can be tricky. But they can't deny what's written in black and white."

Angela left no stone unturned when it came to obtaining all the right documents. There were deeds, bank statements, insurance forms, and even a copy of Professor Brightman's will proclaiming that everything be left to Edward.

"My, my, you certainly have been busy" said Gracie.

"You don't know the half of it."

"So these will allow us to keep the house?" Edward chirped.

"I hope so."

Gracie watched as her mother placed all the papers neatly back in the folder, making sure nothing got bent or folded over.

She was proud of her mother for taking such a strong stance, but Gracie knew all the papers in the world wouldn't be enough to sway those beaurocrats. That's why she had a secret weapon stashed in her backpack.

* * *

Early the next morning, Mrs. Bennet roused Gracie and Edward from sleep. Today was the day. No going back now. They would either win back the mansion, or be forced to find lodgings elsewhere.

As Angela brushed her hair, a quaking worry was hiding underneath her self-assured smile. It wasn't just the prospect of being homeless.

That dark and beautiful mansion on the hill would be completely at the mercy of beaurocratic land developers with no sense of taste or style. In a matter of days, the old building would be bulldozed to the ground. The quirky machines in the living room shipped off to the dump.

And Mrs. Bennet knew too well what kind of structure would be built on top of the mansion's grave.

A towering behemoth of luxury apartments. Just like the houses down below, they would be both garish and bland at the same time.

The architectural equivalent of a glowing white turd.

Angela Bennet could not let that happen.

Pulling herself away from the mirror, she watched as Gracie and Edward munched on a breakfast of apples and bananas.

With great care, the boy would skewer a slice of fruit on his bladed index finger and bring it to his lips.

"We're going to be leaving soon" said Mrs. Bennet "So finish up and get dressed."

* * *

Just as it had been the day before, the great office building stood out like a monolith against the fresh morning light.

A mixture of fatigue and anxiety glossed over Edward's mind, making his limbs feel numb. It even took him a few tries just getting through the revolving door.

"Mr. Van-Arken is waiting for you upstairs" the secretary at the front desk called, instantly recognizing Edward's disguise.

"Is his wife with him?" Gracie asked.

The secretary did not answer the girl's question.

"Floor twenty five, Board Room number three."

The starchy secretary's directions were closely followed. After an impossibly short elevator ride, Edward and the Bennets arrived on the twenty fourth floor. The offices, corridors, and board rooms were stiflingly sterile. The sort suffocating environment one only finds in the highest of executive facilities.

"Ah, Mrs. Bennet. Good to see you could make it this morning."

Just like they were when the will was read, Angela and Grace found themselves seated before a great, imaculate desk. Gracie instantly recognized her rather dour Aunt and the executor of the estate, but the man at the head of the table was a mystery to her. She never actually met her Uncle before. Sure, she had seen him a few times at Christmas parties and barbecues, but never really sat down and talked with him. The most affection Harold Van-Arken ever showed his niece was giving her a check for fifty dollars every year on her birthday.

"Well, shall we get down to business?" the lawyer chimed in.

With grim faces, everyone took a seat.

"As my client indicates, there has been an error in the reading of the will. She was not present, and as the eldest sister, feels entitled to the property and assets therein."

The lawyer prattled on even further, filling the time with a slew of complex litigious jargon. It took every ounce of strength for Mrs. Bennet to remain calm. Her hand clamped tightly on her daughter's shoulder for support.

"Indeed, Mr. Gibbs" Angela said. "But surely you must have read that neither Dawn Bennet nor Harold Van-Arken were mentioned in the will."

"Technically neither were you" the lawyer countered. "The property was officially given over to somebody who doesn't exist. You, Mrs. Bennet, only received the manor be default."

"Oh, that person exists..."

Taking the unfinished boy by the arm, Mrs. Bennet lead him to the desk and removed his hat and coat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. Edward Brightman, rightful heir to Professor Brightman's property."

A collective gasp went up inside the stuffy old board room.

"What is this supposed to be?" Mr. Van-Arken chuckled. "Are you implying that this... this thing is the owner of the manor?"

Poor Edward stood in stunned state. He could feel the dagger-like stares boring into him like stinging insects. While the other lawyers whispered amongst themselves, Mr. Gibbs took it upon himself to take a closer look at the boy, even going so far as prodding Edward's face.

"Very cute, ladies. The likeness is very convincing, but there is no way this Edward thing is real."

"I am not a robot" Edward spoke up, causing Gibbs to jump back.

Instantly the room was plunged into an eerie silence.

"Quite a convincing voice" Mr. Van-Arken stuttered. "You really think that kind of technology existed fifty years ago?"

With worry in his eyes, Edward looked to Angela, but her reassuring smile urged him on.

"Professor Brightman was my father. He created me. He gave me a heart, a brain, and now his home. But it's not just my home anymore. I want Mrs. Bennet and Gracie to stay with me as long as they want."

"How do we know this... Edward really is the one mentioned in the will. The old man died who knows how many decades ago" Mr. Van-Arken said.

This was just what Gracie had been waiting for.

"I'm glad you mentioned that, Harry. Take a look at this."

With all the flare of a magician, Grace dumped out the contents of her backpack on the desk. Like a missing piece of the puzzle, there lay the late, great Heironymous Brightman's journal. The words "My Boy" written in the professor's handwriting on the cover as clear as day.

"Everything's in there" Gracie declared. "Edward may not have been made exactly like the rest of us, but he is Brightman's son, and the true owner of the mansion."

While the lawyers, executors, and the Van-Arkens poured hovered over the new evidence, Mrs. Bennet gaped at her daughter with incredulous eyes.

"Have you been holding onto that all this time?" she hissed.

With a self-assured grin, Gracie's head dipped in an emphatic nod.

"Mrs. Bennet, would you and your party please wait outside for a moment?" asked Gibbs. "We just need to make sure everything's legitimate."

* * *

The seconds that ticked away on the wall clock were just a few decibels away from being deafening. By now Mrs. Bennet could no longer hide behind any false facade of confidence. There was really no way of telling how things would turn out.

"Mom..."

"I am so proud of you" Mrs. Bennet sniffled. "Both of you. No matter what happens, I'm a lucky woman."

A pang of agony struck Edward as he watched Angela weep. In his closest attempt at a hug, he simply rested the side of his head on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay, Edward. Everything's going to be fine."

"I know, Angela" he said softly. "I know you and Gracie wont leave me behind. You're my family now."

"That we are" Gracie smiled. "You're not getting away from us that easily."

The girl forced herself to laugh a little. It was impossible not to feel the oppressive fear her mother was now drowning in.

Suddenly the board room door opened. The executor of the estate approached the Bennet's, followed by the lawyers and the Van-Arkens.

"We've looked over all the documents, including the journal. Even brought in a specialist in matching handwriting. It is our opinion that Edward Brightman was, and is, technically the rightful owner of the mansion."

For Mrs. Bennet, it felt like time had stopped. As for Gracie, the look on Aunt Dawn's face was priceless.

"You... you mean... we can keep the house?"

"Well, it does belong to Brightman's heir. What do you say, Edward?"

"Yes!" the boy cried. "I want them to stay!"

For the first time that morning, the old executor cracked a smile.

"Then with your permission, Mrs. Bennet and her daughter are also the owners of Heironymous Brightman's property. Congratulations."

By now, Angela's face was awash in tears. Her arms coiled themselves around Edward and Gracie in a tight embrace.

"We did it! We can keep our home! It's ours, forever and ever!"


	19. Epilogue

*I would like to express a great deal of thanks to all those who read this story. Thank you so much, all of you! You really kept me going, and were it not for your kind words, I would never had seen it through. This story is for all of you!*

* * *

One Year Later:

Her hands planted firmly on Edward's shoulders, Gracie lead him down the corridor and into the great hall. A blindfold had been tighted smartly around his head.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "I can't see anything."

"Just keep going, we're almost there."

The boy felt himself being seated on the hard wooden chairs at the dining room table.

"Okay... now..."

The blinding light of day flooded into Edward's vision as the blindfold was removed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EDWARD!!!"

The great hall was like nothing he had ever seen before. Bright, festive crepe paper festooned the walls, and sitting on the table was a great slab of chocolate cake surrounded by a moat of sugar cookies.

"What... what is this?" Edward stammered.

"On this day, one year ago, we won this wonderful mansion back. And since it was such a great day, Gracie and I decided that we should celebrate this as sort of a birthday for you, seeing as how you were the one that made the final decision."

Though the boy had no tears to cry with, he knew full well what if felt like to do so. All the pain, all the loneliness, and all the sorrow seemed to float away on the smoke that slithered from the lighted birthday candle.

"Thank you... I love you all so much."


End file.
